Home
by Girls In White Dresses
Summary: And even now... When I'm alone... I've, always known...With you, I am home. Byakuya x Hisana. Happy New Year!


**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :D This is my first fic of 2012! I wasn't too sure about this one... I love Byakuya x Hisana! They are so the best couple in Bleach...please review and tell me what you think. I'm afraid this is too sappy... originally the ending was supposed to have Byakuya and Hisana both end up dead... but I decided to change it and maybe its too sweet and happy? Also Byakuya is OOC AGAIN! I'm pretty sure he doesn't say sappy lines... but when it comes to Hisana...maybe?**

**This is a songfic inspired by Vanessa Carlton's "Home" I love it soo much... you should really listen to it, its amazing. This is my message to you all: Realistically, Hisana's home may be the Kuchiki Manor, but mentally, emotionally, love-ally, its Byakuya :) Also...don't forget to review xD**

** its 2012 and the world has not ended! But I still don't own Bleach :D **

* * *

><p>Hisana stood still, her back to the setting sun casting blazing rays across the finely decorated mansion. She stood perfectly straight, in a simple white dress that hugged her thin frame.<p>

_Some people live_

_On a house_

_On a hill_

_And wish_

_They were someplace else…_

She walked with worn shoes, the canvas rubbed bare in some places. The sky was like a satin bed sheet, icy blue and wind that whispered in her ears. She took hesitant steps, each footfall a cannon blast and her breathing loud in her ears. She climbed the ornately carved steps and knocked weakly on the heavy door.

_There's nobody there_

_When the evening is still_

_Secrets…with no one_

_To tell…_

What was she doing here? This was a place where she didn't belong, fine and immaculate and divine, beautiful, perfectly put together. This was a place for princesses, princes, nobles and people who sipped tea from dainty teacups upon silk cushions. This was not a place… where she would ever belong. She was dirty under the fingernails and he was surrounded by fine things his entire life.

The door creaked open and a thin slit of light slowly became visible. "Who are you?"

Most likely, a servant, who had sharp cheekbones, swampy brown eyes and fluffy hair like feathers. "I need to speak with Byakuya-sama."

The servant wrinkled her nose at the informal use of his first name. "Kuchiki-sama is not here. He has, you know, important duties. I heard he went to the world of the living…"

_Some, I have known_

_Have a ship_

_Where they sleep_

_With sounds of rocks_

_On the coast…_

_They sail over oceans…_

_Five fathoms deep_

_But can't find_

_What they want…the most…_

"You look like you're from Rukongai. What's your relationship with Kuchiki-sama? Maybe you should, you know, take a look at this house."

Hisana sighed, long and sad, and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them again, the servant was still there, a disapproving look etched on her sharp face. It was impossible to explain when she couldn't even believe it herself.

_And even now_

_When I'm alone…_

_I've, always known_

_With you, I am home…_

"What's your name? I can, you know, leave a message for him." The servant smiled, with some difficulty. The high threshold in which she stood put her in a place where she was able to look down on the girl.

Hisana let a slow, sad smile cross her face and blinked up at the servant who was lazily examining her fingernails. "Hisana. Just…Hisana." She turned to leave, her long dress fluttering in the wind.

_Some, live in towns_

_Cardboard shack_

_On concrete…_

_All bluster, and bustling_

_Life…_

The wind blew softly, like someone blowing air out of a straw, and lifted up her dark locks. The servant was struck by how… graceful…she looked. "Wait," she said hastily, and brushed her own feathery hair out of her face.

_They search…for the colour_

_You can never, quite see…_

'_cause it's all white…on white…_

The Kuchiki manor loomed in front of Hisana, huge and intimidating, with a leering face that sneered at her. The servant coughed. "I think he might-"

"Hisana…? What are you…doing here?"

_Even now…_

_When I'm alone_

_I've, always known_

_With you_

_I am home…_

What Hisana had come here to do… now that he was here, it was almost impossible for her to tear her eyes away from that beautiful grey. "Byakuya…" she whispered, barely audible over the wind's voice and as the breeze blew Hisana's fluttering hair around her face, Byakuya's eyes softened, if ever so slightly. Hisana quietly thanked the servant and walked carefully down the fine steps, passing Byakuya on the way. "Wait, Hisana…"

_And even now_

_When I'm alone_

_I've, always known_

_With you_

_I am home…_

"Aren't you cold?" He placed a hand on her bare shoulder. Hisana gave him one of her sweet, and as always, sad smiles as she walked past him with confident steps. She turned and, her face illuminated by the sun, whispered, "I would have thought you'd given up by now." Her smile slowly faded away.

_For me_

_It's a glance_

_And the smile…_

_On your face_

Byakuya walked quickly, everything depending on this moment, as he reached her and wrapped his arms around her, letting his warmth seep through. She really was freezing…Hisana's eyes slowly became wet, and her arms hung limp by her sides as she closed her eyes and silvery straight lines slid down her cheeks that glowed in the setting sun.

_The touch of your hands_

_An honest embrace…_

_For where I lay it's you I keep_

_This changing world I fall asleep…_

_With you_

_All I know_

_Is, _I'm coming home

_Coming home…_

Hisana stood still, as his clothing slowly became wet with her tears. The sky darkened and the sun set completely, disappearing into the horizon. You could see the stars… "Byakuya," Hisana whispered, "You can see the stars." She wished they could stay like this forever… that there were a hundred love songs and quotes that could never even compare to what she felt now.

"Whenever I see the stars I match each one for a reason why I love you..."

"But, I always run out of stars…"

Byakuya smiled as he carefully erased her tear tracks with his finger. He tightened his grip around her.

60 years later Byakuya Kuchiki stands still, in front of her picture, Hisana smiling that faintly wistful smile that he had always loved. He isn't a man of fanciful words, of flowery speech… but someone who is just…honest.

_They say a picture tells 1000 words…but when I see your picture all I see is 3_

_I love you…_


End file.
